A old love (a Damon Salvatore love story)
by Loves A Loaded Gun
Summary: Clover and Damon used to be a thing. Now Clover is back. How will her and Damon deal with there feelings along with the problems of mystic falls and family?
1. Chapter 1 'Who is Clover?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD. I only own what you do not recognize.

Chapter 1 'Who is Clover'

I awoke to my phone ringing. I roll over to my nightstand and grab it. I press the send button and hold it to my ear. "hello?" I ask. "hello, Ms. Mikaelson. This is Gregory." A male voice answers. I automatically perk up "what information do you have for me Gregory?" I ask excitedly. "I have found Mr. Salvatore like you told me to." He says proudly. I smile really big. I have had people looking for him for the past two hundred years. "both Salvatore brothers are in Mystic Falls." "genius I should have known. Thank you Gregory you will be rewarded greatly." I say "just remember do not tell Niklaus about your search for Damon." I say urgently "I know Ms. Mikaelson." He says "thank you Gregory, goodbye." I say and hang up the phone. I get out of bed and get dressed slipping my phone into my pocket. I wonder how long it will take me to get to Mystic Falls. I am currently at our mansion in Italy with Klaus. I cant wait to leave but first I need to get rid of Klaus. I walk downstairs to the living room to see Klaus sitting in a chair by the fire. I walk towards him carefully. "hey nik, I want to travel." I say looking down "ok then we will travel." He says smiling. "i- I want to travel alone." I say softly. His expression changes and suddenly he is right in front of me. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that stupid Salvatore boy would it?" he growls. "no you forbid me from seeing him. Your my older brother I wouldn't disobey you nik." I say looking at him. "then why?" he asks "because nik I don't want to be stuck by your side for the rest of my life." "how do I know your not lying?" I look him right in the eye "because I don't want to pay a visit to the rest of our family." I answer truthfully. "ok you can travel" he says. I squeal and hug him "Thank you nik im going to go pack." I squeal again causing him to smile as I vamp speed to my room to pack.

ELENAS POV: (IN MYSTIC FALLS)

I walk up to stefans house and knock on the door. Stefan answers and kisses me on the cheek and I follow him into the living room. Damon is sitting on the couch and there are boxes everywhere. Today we are going to start sorting through everything to see if we can find anything about the moonstone that Katherine wants so bad. Me and Stefan sit down as we start sorting through stuff. About an hour passes when Stefan speaks up "hey this says that the moonstone is able to reverse the 'sun and moon curse." He says showing us a book that he had been looking at. We continue talking as we look through the rest of the boxes. I pick up a book and start flipping through it. I am about to set it down when I see something sticking out of it. I open the book to where it is and see a picture of a very beautiful girl. She has long straight black hair that reaches her waist, piercing icy blue eyes, a beautiful heart shaped face with high cheek bones, full lips and long dark eyelashes. She looks absolutely perfect. "hey Stefan who is this?' I ask turning towards him. Stefan comes over and takes a look at the picture. He looks at it for a minute as if debating whether or not to answer. Me and damon look at each other and I raise my eyebrow questioningly. He shrugs and bends down to pick something up. A few seconds later Stefan says "Clover." I see damon go completely still with a book still in his hands in the middle of being taken out of the box. He slowly lifts his head and looks at Stefan "what?' he asks his voice sounding hoarse for the first time since I met him. Stefan looks at him "clover." He says again. In a flash damon is beside him pulling the picture out of his hands. When he gets it he looks at it with a look that I have never seen on his face but I cant place what it is. After a few moments damon leaves the room and I am still confused. I look up at Stefan "who is clover?" I ask. He walks over and sits down beside me " clover and damon were in love two hundred years ago. The problem was that clovers older brother didn't like them seeing each other and banned clover from being with him." Stefan says sadly. "who is her brother?" "klaus." He says and I gasp "what happened to her? How did Klaus keep them from seeing each other?" I ask " he daggered his family and moved them away." "are they still daggered?" I ask. "we don't know" he says sadly. "she is very pretty. Is damon going to be ok?" I ask. "I hope so Stefan says sadly.

Please R&R this is my first story I have published


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

'CLOVERS POV' *NEXT DAY*

I am entering Mystic falls. I packed everything and said goodbye to nik yesterday. I call Gregory as I stop my 1966 mustang at a stoplight. "hello, Ms. Mikaelson how may I help you?" Gregory asks. "hello gregory where are they staying?" I ask. "they are staying in the salvatore boarding house." He answers. "thank you gregory." I say and hang up. I put my phone in my pocket as I drive towards the Salvatore boarding house.

 **Elena's POV**

I am sitting on the couch at Stefan's. I am waiting for him and Damon to come downstairs. They are both showering in their respective bathrooms. I am sitting there for a few minutes when there is a knock on the front door. I get up and answer the door to see a very familiar looking girl. She is wearing a black v-neck shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of low cut skinny jeans. I glance behind her and see a mustang. I know who she is but I can't seem to think of it. "hello." I say smiling. "hi." She says with a voice like melted chocolate. I am about to say something when I hear Stefan come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. He doesn't seem to realize that someone is at the door. He looks at me and sees that I am starring at something. He follows my gaze and freezes. "no it can't be." He chocks out. "why the long face Stefan? Not happy to see me?" she asks smirking. I hear footsteps on the stairs heading towards us. "what's up? Why are you two just standing there with the door open?" Damon asks. I look at the girl and see her face brighten at the sound of his voice. "damon." Stefan chocks out looking at his brother. "yes brother? What seems to be the problem?" damon asks walking towards us slowly. "You do know you could invite me in." I hear the girl say. I see damon freeze "clove." I hear him whisper. Stefan pulls me aside so that the door is visible to damon. I see the look on damons face when he sees her, it is the same one that he had while looking at that picture. I now realize that the look is one of pure love, something I never thought I would see on damons face. I look at the girl and I see the same look of pure love on her face aswell. We all just stand there for a moment and then Stefan speaks up. "how are you here?" he asks with concern in his voice. Clover looks away from Damon and looks at Stefan, "I'm doing great. Yes I had a safe trip. Thanks for asking Stefan." She says sarcastically. I hear Stefan and Damon chuckle. "I convinced Klaus that I needed to travel by myself." She continues. "Oh so Klaus is doing good? How's the rest of the family?" Stefan asks. "Daggered and in coffins." She answers truthfully. "And you and Klaus are the only ones not?" he asks. "yep." She answers popping the p. "why are you the only one not daggered?" Stefan asks. "I don't know. I think it is because im his youngest sister and I was always his favorite, or at least the one he is most protective of." She says. "and he just let you travel without question?" Damon asks. "no he asked if I was going to see, and I quote, 'that stupid Salvatore boy' of course I said no and he asked how he knew I was telling the truth and I told him he can trust me because I don't want to pay a visit to the rest of our family. So Im in deep trouble if he finds out I lied." She says looking back toward damon who is still standing there starring at her in shock. "so can I come in?" she asks. It takes damon a few moments to process what she had said then he nodded. She walks over to him and gives him a hug. He hugs back with his arms around her waist. I hear him whisper "I missed you so much." "I missed you too." She whispers back.

*at beginning of the chapter Damons POV:*

I get out of the shower and dry off. I get dressed and leave the bathroom. I walk downstairs and see Stefan and Elena standing in front of the open door. I am very curious as to what is going on. "whats up? Why are you two just standing there with the door open?" I ask walking towards them slowly. "Damon." Stefan chocks out. I am now even more curious to find out what is making Stefan act like this. "yes brother, what seems to be the problem?" I ask him walking even closer. "you know you could invite me in." a voice says and I freeze. I know exactly who that voice belongs to. "clover." I whisper. Stefan pulls elena out from in front of the door so I can see. Standing in the doorway is clover. I am so shocked that I cant seem to move. _This isn't possible Klaus daggered her. Why would he let her go?_ I hear Stefan ask her questions and I hear her answer but I still cant move. A few minutes later she turns towards me "so can I come in?" she asks me. It takes me a few moments to process what she said, then I nod. She walks over and hugs me. I really want to kiss her but Stefan and elena are still here so I wrap my arms around her waist and whisper " I missed you so much." "I missed you too." She whispers.


	3. Author's note

AUTHOR"S NOTE

Hello my wonderful readers. I just want to let you know I already have this story all written out i'm just trying to find time to type it all out. I am very encouraged by your reviews and it has made me feel like I need to post as soon as possible. Please keep the reviews coming. I enjoy constructive criticism but please don't be mean. I am very happy that people like this story. I will try to post the third chapter today. Thank you all. :)

-Dez


End file.
